The present disclosure relates to a steering apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, a steering apparatus for a vehicle, which is coupled to a subframe and transfers a driver's steering wheel operation to a wheel.
A steering force of a vehicle through a steering wheel is transferred to a wheel through a steering apparatus having a rack-pinion structure, and then rotates the wheel. In particular, a motor driven steering apparatus for a vehicle assists a steering force through a motor, and enables a driver to more easily operate the steering wheel.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2013-0040104 published on Apr. 23, 2013 and titled “Rack bush of steering apparatus for vehicle”).